Too Rich
by tmcala
Summary: /But, he could tell you toe-curling things about each and every one of them/ -Kennycentric super shortness-
1. Chapter 1

**Too Rich~**

There were some things Kenny knew. Well, he knew a lot of things actually. He wasn't half as dumb as the others thought. But, there were some things Kenny knew better than anyone else.

One of those things was people.

Kenny sat like he always sat. Head down against the desk, hood snug against his head. Except, this wasn't Mr. Garrison's 4th grade class. This was Mr. Garrison's _11__th_grade class. But, you know what they say, "Some things never change."

Kenny knew people and he could tell you that was most definitely true. There were 26 kids in Mr. Garrison's class. There always were and there probably always would be. People didn't tend to come and go when South Park was concerned. You lived in South Park for life. There wasn't really any getting out, but most of the inhabitants probably wouldn't fare too well in normal society as is. 26 students and Kenny could tell you toe-curling things about every single one of them.

Hoods don't really obstruct your hearing. Too bad only about two people knew that.

Annie, Bebe, Bradley, Butters, Clyde, Craig, Cartman, Kyle, Red, Stan, Timmy, Token, Wendy, Esther, Francis, Heidi, Jimmy, Jason, Kevin Stoley, Lola, Millie, Sally, Tweek, Pip, Damien, and Kenny. Mr. Garrison's class. _That_ class. The class that once killed their own teacher. The class that tried to time travel. The class that has had the same teacher for most of their lives and probably wouldn't know what to do without him. The class with much too strange dating habits. The class where everyone was pretty much friends. Somehow.

_Oh_, the things Kenny McCormick could tell you about them.

"OK, class," Garrison drawled, turning away from the ridiculous and confusing diagram he had drawn on the board, "who can tell me something about poverty?"

Cartman's hand shot up, waving obnoxiously through the air and earning rolled eyes from most of the girls. "Yes, Eric?"

"Kenny has a lot of it?" The class snickered. As if Kenny could not hear them. As if Kenny was not there.

"Eric, shut your goddamn mouth," their teacher scolded. He continued with whatever the point of the lesson was. Kenny tightened his hood around his head. A dollar eventually appeared on his desk. Then a pop tart.

Kenny didn't have much. His classmates could tell you that. But, then he could tell you _all_ about his classmates. There was some odd sort of wealth in that fact.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short short short. Much too short. I haven't uploaded in aaaaaages. I miss it :( I like the beginning of this. I wrote it a while ago and wanted to post it. Thanks for reading, friends!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Bebe Stevens was the smartest girl in class.

Despite what everyone else thought, Kenny knew this to be true. Wendy Testaburger had a huge ass mouth and no problem taking credit for other peoples' work.

The first time Kenny noticed this was in 5th grade. Bebe and Wendy had had a falling out, which was uncommon for them. Sure, there had been the time when all the girls had hated Bebe for having boobs, but there were very few instances where there was a fight only between Bebe and Wendy. Kenny figured this could've been due to the fact that Wendy tended to make all of her issues into everyone's issues, but whatever.

Kenny was not a Wendy fan, in case that wasn't clear. He was, however, a Bebe fan. It didn't entirely have to do with the blonde's bodacity, but that was a contributing factor that Kenny couldn't deny. The girl had some rockin' curves.

Anyway, the falling out. Well, basically, with Bebe sitting farther away from Wendy in the classroom, Wendy was quieter to everyone's pleasure. And Bebe spoke up more in class. A lot more. Kenny couldn't exactly figure out what had been going down when Bebe and Wendy were sitting near each other, but Bebe was smart and that was that.

It actually became the classroom scandal for a while. There were tests and spelling bees and all that shit. With Bebe coming out on top after Cartman and Kyle.

The attention span of South Park, Colorado is one week long, Kenny has learned. So, the following week, Bebe and Wendy were again attached at the hip and everyone seemed to have forgotten that Bebe was smart and Wendy was only mediocre.

Bebe Stevens was the smartest girl in class, but Bebe Stevens was only known for having awesome tits and an even better booty.

* * *

><p>AN: When I first wrote the first chapter of this, my lovely friend Sami (theyellowsky) told me to continue it. So I've _finally _decided to. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
